EnteTainment
EnteTainment (früher Crazy J oder Faible) ist ein Battlerapper aus der RBA, dem VBT, dem JBB und dem VCB. Er gehört heutzutage neben GeOT und Koala als drittes Mitglied zur Rap-Crew Trill Fingaz aus Bremerhaven. Biografie: EnteTainment begann seine Rap-Karriere 2005 als Crazy J ''in der RBA. In den Jahren 2005 und 2006 bestritt er diverse Battles, unter anderem gegen das ehemalige RFC-Mitglied CorSS, und war mit 27 Siegen aus 35 Battles relativ erfolgreich, weshalb er in die Advanced Liga gelangte, wo er momentan den 98. Platz mit 568 Punkten belegt. Schon damals war er mit Koala und dessen Zwillingsbruder Bené in einer Crew - ''ABR, was für atemberaubend steht. Laut eigener Aussage veröffentlichten sie sogar drei gemeinsame Tapes. 2007 battlete EnteTainment unter dem Namen Faible ein weiteres Mal in der RBA. Er war auch unter diesem Namen Teil von ABR und nahm an vier Battles teil, von denen er nur eines mit 4:5 knapp verlor. Unter dem Namen Faible produzierte er mehrere Tapes und auch viele Tracks, die auf seiner MySpace-Seite oder seinem damaligen YouTube-Account "Faiblerap" zu finden waren. Um 2010 war er, noch immer als Faible, Teil der Crew kAziostylez. Zu dieser Crew gehörten auch die Rapper kAzio, Crash - Lyne, Fake und Don Fabio. 2012 wechselte er zur Crew seines ehemaligen Kollegen Koala - Trill Fingaz. Aus Gründen der Privatspähre besorgte er sich eine Entenmaske. Seinen ersten "offiziellen" Auftritt hatte er dann im VBT 2012. Dort hatte Crewkollege GeOT unter dem Namen Erkan Spitten aus Spaß ''eine Qualifikation eingereicht, einfach um sich einen Platz im VBT zu reservieren. Die erste Vorrunde gegen Tommygun168 bestritt dann allerdings EnteTainment, der genau in dem Moment zu TF kam. Die ursprüngliche Qualifikation wurde von GeOT wieder von YouTube entfernt, da es niemanden auffallen sollte, dass die VR1 nun von jemand anderem stammte. Das Entfernen der Qualifikation war Grund für eine Disqualifikation. Unter dem Namen EnteTainment veröffentlichte er kurz darauf auch das Acapella-16er-Format "''Punchlines für die Fanbase". Ende 2012 nahm er zusammen mit GeOT und Koala als "Trill Fingaz" am VCB von Stoney Styles teil. In der ersten Runde, dem 8tel-Finale, traf Trill Fingaz auf die Crew "Der Plot". Die drei TFler verloren das Battle allerdings deutlich und Der Plot gewann am Ende sogar das Turnier. EnteTainment nahm auch am VBT 2013 teil. Nach den überstandenen Vorrunden und dem 64stel-Finale gegen Peat Pandora(DSK), schied er dann im 32stel-Finale gegen den damaligen Newcomer Diverse aus. Ebenfalls 2013 bewarb er sich für das JuliensBlogBattle, kurz JBB. Er bewarb sich direkt für die Hall of Shame, kam aber nicht in das Turnier. Im nächsten Jahr, 2014, nahm er mit seiner Crew Trill Fingaz an der VBT Splash!-Edition 2014 teil. Sie wurden ins Turnier gewählt und hätten im 8tel-Finale gegen Die lässig Verträumten antreten müssen. Später gaben sie jedoch über Facebook ihre Aufgabe bekannt und verließen das Turnier. Für GeOT und Koala war dies sogar das vorläufige Ende ihrer Rap-Karriere und somit ist EnteTainment seit 2014 der einzige aktive Rapper von Trill Fingaz. Kurz darauf reichte er eine Qualifikation für das JuliensBlogBattle 2014 ein, und kam mit einem Uservoting von 77,7% ins Turnier. Im 8tel-Finale konnte er den damaligen Publikumsliebling Vocal mit großem Abstand besiegen. Einzig allein der Punkt für das Uservoting, ging an Vocal. Laut Aussage von JuliensBlog war EnteTainment zu dem Zeitpunkt, der einzige Teilnehmer, der ein ernst zu nehmender Gegner für SpongeBOZZ darstellte. SpongeBOZZ selbst teilte Entes Runde gegen Vocal, auf seiner Facebook-Seite. EnteTainment musste sich im 4tel-Finale jedoch knapp dem späteren Zweitplatzierten Laskah geschlagen geben. Nach Bewertungskriterien von JulienBlog stand es 4 zu 4, da Ente damals noch die Zuschauer gegen sich hatte, ging der entscheidende Uservote-Punkt an Laskah. Nach seinem Ausscheiden hatte er noch drei weitere Auftritte im Turnier: neben dem BonusBattle gegen Gary Washington, dem er sehr knapp unterlag, und dem MammutMix, einem 10-minütigen Allstar-Track, hatte er einen Featurepart in Aytees Halbfinalrunde gegen Laskah. 2015 reichte EnteTainment wieder eine Qualifikation für das VBT ein und galt dort auch neben Aytee als absoluter Publikumsliebling. In den Vorrunden konnte er sich deutlich durchsetzen und erhielt aufgrund seiner vielen Favoritenpunkte ein Freilos für die Zwischenrunde. Auch im 64stel- und im 32stel-Finale konnte EnteTainment sich deutlich durchsetzen. Im 16tel-Finale verlor er jedoch, zur Überraschung vieler, recht deutlich gegen Presto. Bereits während des VBTs hatte EnteTainment eine Qualifikation für das parallel laufende JBB 2015 eingereicht. Er wurde ohne Problem ins Turnier gewählt, und platzierte sich in der Rangliste unter den Top 10 aller Qualifikationen. Im Turnier stand er nach Siegen über Brennpunkt-Mitglied Jaspa, Jay Jiggy und Gio's Bruder Casa, gegen die er sich allesamt sehr deutlich durchsetzte, im Finale. Dort siegte er noch deutlicher mit einem zu 0 Sieg gegen den absoluten Publikumsfavorit Neo. Im King-Finale musste er sich dem Turniersieger des Vorjahres, Gio, geschlagen geben. Auch in diesem Jahr hatte EnteTainment wieder einen Part im MammutMix 2. Als JuliensBlog Ende 2015 die JuliensMusicCypher (kurz JMC) für 2016 anstelle des JBBs ankündigte, nannte er unter anderem auch EnteTainment als bestätigten Teilnehmer. Kurz vor Beginn des Turniers kündigte EnteTainment jedoch an, nicht an der Cypher teilzunehemen. Stattdessen veröffentlichte er zum Abschluss der Qualifikationsphase des Turniers einen Track namens Todesliste, auf dem er beinahe das gesamte Teilnehmerfeld disste. Auch sprach er in diesem Track erneut davon, dass in naher Zukunft ein Album erscheinen werde. In der Zeit danach widmete EnteTainment sich komplett seinem Album. Ende 2016, kurz vor Weihnachten, folgte auf dem JBB-Kanal eine erste Single und das Album "Feder Gottes" wurde offiziell angekündigt. Über den JBB-Kanal wurden insgesamt noch zwei weitere Singles veröffentlicht. Auf dem Trill Fingaz-Kanal wurden noch drei (exklusive) Tracks veröffentlicht. Der Track "Inhaltsverzeichnis" war für ein Gewinnspiel zum Album gedacht. Im Songtext hatte EnteTainment alle Songtitel vom Album eingebaut und wer alle Titel richtig erraten würde, bekäme ein "kleines Special". Jedoch gab es niemanden, der alle Titel richtig erraten hatte und das Special wurde verschoben. Nachdem Feder Gottes auf Platz 10 der Charts landete, widmete sich EnteTainment wieder dem Format Punchlines für die Fanbase, welches mit vier Acapellas auf Facebook begann (noch während der Promophase für das Album) und dann im Oktober 2017 als Punchlines für die Filmfans in seiner Instagram-Story fortgesetzt wurde. Durch seinen Turniersieg im JuliensBlogBattle 2015 stand EnteTainment im JBB 2018 automatisch im Kingfinale. Mit seiner Kampfansage, welche der Nachfolger von seinem Song Todesliste ist, kündigte er gleichzeitig sein neues Album Teufel sei Dank an. Das King-Finale selbst bestritt er gegen Laskahs ehemaligen Kollegen und NBS-Mitglied Timatic. EnteTainment verlor das Battle mit einem Ergebnis von 5:5, wobei Timatic in der Kategorie Punchlines mehr Punkte erhielt und somit als Gewinner aus dem Kingfinale hervor trat. Kurz nach der Kingfinal-Runde veröffentlichte EnteTainment seine erste Single zum neuen Album auf dem Kanal des YouTubers Tanzverbot. Nach weiteren Singles, einem Promotrack und einer 2. Staffel der Punchlines für die Fanbase erschien dann im März sein zweites Album, welches auf Platz 4 der deutschen Charts landete. Nur wenige Monate später erschien eine weitere EP. Anfang 2020 folgte eine weitere EP und EnteTainment kündigte an, bereits am dritten Album zu arbeiten. Eigenschaften: Seinem Namen entsprechend trägt EnteTainment stets eine große gelbe Enten-Maske mit langem Schnabel, die ganz einfach im Internet zu bekommen ist. Zusätzlich zur Maske hat er meist einen Fischerhut mit dem TF-Logo auf. Zu seinem sonstigen Kleidungsstil gehören vornehmlich Klamotten aus dem eigenen Merchstore und eine verwaschene Jeans mit Sportschuhen. EnteTainment ist auch für seine sehr auffällige Gestik bekannt, die er besonders im JBB als eine Art Markenzeichen benutzte. Da er durch die Maske seine Mimik nicht einsetzen kann, muss er voll und ganz auf die Gestik setzen. Seit 2019 benutzt er eine andere Maske, die speziell für ihn angefertigt wurde. Sein Rap hebt sich von anderen Rappern durch die sehr markante, kehlige Stimme ab und dadurch, dass sie meist sehr gedrückt und monoton klingt. Im VBT 2015 passte er seinen Stimmeinsatz häufig den, von ihm gewählten, sehr düsteren Beats an und rappte mehrere Passagen geschrien oder recht aggressiv. Wie man allerdings an der Runde gegen Peat Pandora(DSK) 2013 hören kann, kann er auch auf eher "witzigere" Beats recht gut rappen. EnteTainment legt in seinen Texten viel Wert auf gute Reimtechnik mit vielen mehrsilbigen Reimketten und kreativen Wortspielen. Er rappt meist im Takt jedoch entstehen durch die vielen Wortspiele und Reimketten häufig kleinere Flowfehler. Seine Texte zeichnen sich durch ihre vielen Punchlines aus, welche jedoch häufig nicht sehr viel Gegnerbezug haben. Das liegt vor allem daran das EnteTainment in seinen Texten häufig durch lange Reimketten beeindrucken will. Wenn er Gegnerbezug hat, dann meistens nur Oberflächliches. Sein Gegnerbezug hat sich jedoch mit der Zeit verbessert und er geht mittlerweile auch häufig auf das Image des Gegner ein. Punchlines treten meist in Form von Wie-Vergleichen oder Wortspielen auf. Im VBT 2015 thematisierte er so z.B. häufig das Zerteilen seiner Gegner mit einer Axt. Im JBB 2014 fing EnteTainment an sich ein Drogendealer, -junkie Image aufzubauen. Im Laufe der Zeit, besonders im VBT und JBB 2015, etablierte er allerdings ein Horror-Image, bei dem er in seinen Texten häufig von Gewaltfantasien und Morden erzählte. Dies untermalte er noch mit seinen äußerst blutrünstigen und detaillierten Videos. Seine ersten Videoauftritte hatte EnteTainment im Jahre 2012; einmal im VBT und in Punchlines für die Fanbase. Dort war immer er selbst unter der Maske. Noch im gleichen Jahr allerdings schlüpfte MP unter die Maske. MP zeichnete sich durch seinen kräftigen Körperbau und seine Tattoos auf Arm und Brust aus. Zuschauer, die nicht mit allen Videos des Rapper vertraut waren, dachten im ersten Moment, dass EnteTainment ein kräftiger und tattoowierter Mann wäre. Dem ist allerdings nicht so, was sich spätestens bei den Fanfragenvideos zeigt, in denen EnteTainment selbst die Fragen beantwortet und dabei vor der Kamera zu sehen ist. Dass MP zeitweise die Entenmaske trug, wurde zwar nie offiziell von Trill Fingaz oder EnteTainment bestätigt, ist allerdings offensichtlich. Erst im VBT 2013 schlüpfte der Rapper selbst unter die Maske. Eine weitere Ausnahme ist die Runde gegen Vocal im JBB 2014. Dort sind es weder MP noch EnteTainment, die die Maske aufhaben - es sieht so aus, als ob es ein kleiner Junge ist. Diskografie: Alben: * 2017: Feder Gottes * 2019: Teufel sei Dank Tapes/EPs: * 2006: Kurz & Schmerzlos Mixtape (mit ABR) (als Crazy J) * 2007: Explosive Exclusives Vol. 1 (Faible für Rap) als Faible * 2007: 06:66 (als Faible) * 2007: Schöne Bescherung (als Faible) * 2008: Connect EP (als Faible) * 2009: Hot 'n' Spicy Vol. 1 (als Faible) * 2010: High Society Penner (mit Crash - Lyne) als Faible * 2019: Was zur Hölle EP (exklusiv in der 'Teufel sei Dank'-Box) * 2019: Mantel EP * 2020: Zwischen Präteritum und Futur Tracks: * 2010: In the Dark * 2012: Große Nummer * 2012: Reise ins Ungewisse * 2012: Das raffst du nicht * 2013: Zimtmilchreis * 2013: Schlag den Laas * 2013: 27576 * 2013: Sag mir wo (feat. GeOT) * 2016: Todesliste (JMC DISS-Qualifikation) * 2016: Analog/Digital (als JBB Exclusive) * 2017: Bloody Mary (als JBB Exclusive) * 2017: Inhaltsverzeichnis (Freetrack zur Albumpromo) * 2017: Lizenzen des Killers (als JBB Exclusive) * 2017: Süßes oder Saures (Freetrack zur Albumpromo) später auch auf 'Zwischen Präteritum und Futur' * 2017: ... (Freetrack zur Albumpromo) * 2018: Todesliste 2 (als JBB Kampfansage) * 2019: Inhaltsverzeichnis 2 (Freetrack zur Albumpromo) * 2019: Geschichten aus der Unterwelt 2'' (später auch auf 'Zwischen Präteritum und Futur') '''Gastbeiträge bei anderen Rappern:' * 2010: RapperSampler (mit kAzio, Crash - Lyne, Fake & Don Fabio) * 2010: Selbstmordgefährdet (mit Crash - Lyne & kAzio) * 2010: So high (mit kAzio & Crash - Lyne) * 2010: Ghangstas & Psychos (mit kAzio) * 2012: So sicher (mit GeOT & Koala) * 2018: Reiß die Hütte ab (mit Jay Jiggy) Battles + Ergebnisse: RBA (als Crazy J & als Faible): *Liste aller Battles als Crazy J *Liste aller Battles als Faible VBT 2012 (als Erkan Spitten): *Vorrunde 1: Gegen Tommygun168 (Sieg für Tommygun168 durch Disqualifikation) VCB 2012/13 (mit Trill Fingaz): *8tel-Finale: Gegen Der Plot (510:268 für Der Plot) VBT 2013: *Vorrunde 1: Gegen wrano (Sieg für EnteTainment durch Aufgabe) *Vorrunde 2: Gegen NikzumS (9:5 für EnteTainment) *Vorrunde 3: Gegen Rap-Tor (7:4 für EnteTainment) *64stel-Finale: Gegen Peat Pandora (26:8 für EnteTainment) *32stel-Finale: Gegen Diverse (20:13 für Diverse) VBT Splash!-Edition 2014 (mit Trill Fingaz): *8tel-Finale: Gegen Die lässig Verträumten (Sieg für Die lässig Verträumten durch Aufgabe) JBB 2014: *8tel-Finale: Gegen Vocal (6:1 für EnteTainment) *4tel-Finale: Gegen Laskah (6:5 für Laskah) *BonusBattle 2: Gegen Gary Washington (3:2 für Gary Washington) VBT 2015: *Vorrunde 1: Gegen VerzOne (8:2 für EnteTainment) *Vorrunde 2: Gegen GMRA (7:1 für EnteTainment) *Vorrunde 3: Gegen apikz (12:1 für EnteTainment) *Zwischenrunde: Freilos! *64stel-Finale: Gegen Philow (10:3 für EnteTainment) *32stel-Finale: Gegen Deluxest (15:4 für EnteTainment) *16tel-Finale: Gegen Presto (37:16 für Presto) JBB 2015: * Qualifikation: unter den Top 10 *8tel-Finale: Gegen Jaspa (5:2 für EnteTainment) *4tel-Finale: Gegen Jay Jiggy (5:2 für EnteTainment) *Halbfinale: Gegen Casa (4:1 für EnteTainment) *Finale: Gegen Neo (5:0 für EnteTainment) *King-Finale: Gegen Gio (3:2 für Gio) JBB 2018: * King-Finale: Gegen Timatic (5:5 für Timatic, durch Punchlinekategorie) Trivia: * Über Facebook kündigte er immer wieder EPs an und teaserte auch mehrere Tracks an, jedoch kam es nie zu einer Veröffentlichung der Tracks * Als der Rapper Philow EnteTainment 2015 im 64stel-Finale als Faible bzw. Crazy J "enttarnte", wurde noch am gleichen Tag der YouTube-Account "Faiblerap" gelöscht; trotzdem wurden Tracks und Bilder von damals noch häufig in Runden gegen ihn verwendet, bspw. von Presto, Jaspa und Neo * Die Singleauskopplungen zu seinem ersten Album wurden über den JuliensBlogBattle-Kanal veröffentlicht, während exklusive Promotracks auf dem Trill Fingaz-Kanal hochgeladen wurden * "Feder Gottes" erschien über das Label "Major Movez" und landete auf Platz 10 der deutschen Charts Links: *EnteTainments Facebook-Seite *EnteTainments Instagram-Seite *Trill Fingaz' YouTube-Kanal *Offizieller TF-Merchandise-Shop Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:VBT 2012 Kategorie:VBT 2013 Kategorie:VBT 2015 Kategorie:VBT Splash! Edition 2014 Kategorie:RBA Kategorie:JBB Kategorie:VCB Kategorie:Trill Fingaz Kategorie:Maske Kategorie:Turniersieger Kategorie:JMC 2016